Mating Mistakes
by Kat100666
Summary: Harry Potter is a teacher from the future for Rin, who is a muggleborn witch. How can Inuyasha take it when his demon side wants nothing more then to jump the small teen? Will Sesshy be able to help them get together? How will it all work out? Inu/Harry
1. Witches

I do not own any of the characters concept is mine though. This is a Harry/Inuyasha, don't like don't read simple enough.

Chapter One: Witches

It had been a busy day for the Inuyasha gang as they had chased Naraku through a forest, and ran into Kouga and even had a run in with Sesshomaru. They currently sat on the side of a cliff watching the moon through the silver clouds. Sango and Miroku were arguing off to the left as Shippo napped and Kirara slept with the kitsune. However, Kagome was hanging on Inuyasha's arm tiredly.

Inuyasha watched as the clouds parted and a being of some sort darted through the air on what looked like a broom of some sort, Kagome screamed "Witch!" And dove behind a tree as she saw the figure. But the half dog demon could not understand why she screamed such a word and began to chase the flying creature, as a warm scent filled his nose, clouded is mind.

The warm honey scent was so sweet and seemed so out of place in the wilderness, he chased the flying creature even though he could hear Kagome screaming for him to come back, that it was dangerous. He was about to leap up at the creature when a "SIT BOY!" was called and he smacked into the ground quite hard. So hard he squeaked in pain as he felt a rock slam into his stomach as he crashed down, he was sure to have a bruise there in the morning.

From high above a small figure looked down and saw what looked like a red splotched on the ground and he shrugged before taking off further into the woods. Rounding a giant tree he breathed in the fresh air before turning back the way he came, he had promised the owner of the lands not to fly out of the boundaries of the land. As it was a dangerous world, dangerous times, for some one like him to be wandering to far away.

Kagome saw the figure fly back at a neck breaking speed and screamed again while throwing a rock at the 'witch', shooting off arrows she watched as none even came close to hitting the target.

"Kagome will you stop that!" Inuyasha shouted, he was rubbing his sore stomach which had already begun to bruise from the rock, "It's just another human – wait a human that flies?" turning around he let the honey scent wash over him again and realized the creature was human, male and young, "How… weird."

"It's a witch Inuyasha, they are nasty old woman who fly on broomsticks and kidnap children to eat," Kagome said before looking over at Shippo, when she heard Inuyasha start laughing she said calmly, "Sit!" causing him to smack into the ground again, "It's not a laughing matter Inuyasha, we can be seriously hurt by a witch!"

Watching the group the young man lowered his broom to be hovering about twenty feet from the edge of the cliff and chuckled as he saw the dog ears on the white haired male, "Hello Inuyasha," he said which had Kagome aiming arrows at him and Sango and Miroku standing up and moving over protectively, "Um," biting his lip he chuckled, "Sorry but Lord Sesshomaru only mentioned you guys by your professions, demon slayer, monk, and Miko."

"You…you're a boy!" Kagome shouted dropping her arrow in shock, "I thought all witches were old hags…you're a cute teenage boy…Wait how do you now Sesshomaru?"

"Um…I'm a wizard miss," he chuckled before asking, "My names Harry, and he allows me to fly around his land when I come for a visit in exchange for teaching Miss Rin about my magic, she's a young witch muggle born."

Sitting up Inuyasha looked at the dark haired green eyed teen on the broom, he had to admit the teen looked great about sixteen, tussled hair and a brightness to his eyes, that is before breathing deep and catching the subtle hint of his brothers scent he asked, "Why did he tell you about us?" he was confused to why his brother would keep a human around at all, unless, "You his whore?"

Blinking Harry began to laugh wiping his eyes he shook his head, "No not at all I'm Miss Rin's teacher, just teacher and he told me about you all because he said even if he would rather I not talk to you guys t was safe. Just like how I'm suppose to avoid Naraku, he's not safe it seems."

Sango and Miroku decided to ask at the same time, "How are you flying a broom?" they could not figure that out, they knew nothing of the stories Kagome apparently knew about flying broomsticks.

"I'm a wizard, I can do this because I have magic. And no Miko I've never met a witch you stolen a child for food or in general, that's a muggle tall tale, a lie," Harry explained with a grin, he smiled when Inuyasha began to breath deep as if trying to memorize his scent, for some reason it made Harry feel warm inside, before checking the time on his watch, "Oh I'm late Lord Sesshomaru is going to be upset," smiling he waved and took off towards Sesshomaru's Manor.

Blinking Kagome said, "He…he has a watch…" before she fainted.


	2. Flying Lessons

.

I do not own any of the characters, concept is mine though. This is a Harry/Inuyasha, don't like don't read simple enough.

Chapter Two: Flying Lessons

Harry flew by the group as they fought with Kagura about a week later; swooping down he hovered just out of attacking distance and watched as Inuyasha and Miroku attacked as one. Yet when th fight ended because Kagura had grabbed Kagome's wrist and taken off on a feather Harry frowned and followed the women. Inuyasha was chasing on foot and Sango and Miroku had Shippo and were following on Kirara.

Darting out Harry caught the end of the feather and toppled the two off the feather so they fell downward, Kagura caught herself on the feather but Kagome fell. Darting down with the speed of a Seeker he caught her hand and pulled up so she was hanging in mid air. Feeling a rush of wind headed his way he clenched his legs to hold the broom and used his other hand to draw his wand and cast a barrier, which protected them.

"Thank you Harry," Kagome said before looking down and gulping, "Oh high, very high."

"Don't worry Miko your friends are headed this way," Harry said as he watched Inuyasha attacked Kagura causing her to flee for real he smiled when Sango and Miroku helped Kagome on Kirara's back, "See everything's fine now."

"You're in a hakama," Kagome said absently looking at the silver pants and green top that made up the outfit the teen wore, "But you have a watch…"

"Lord Sesshomaru insists I dress accordingly while on is lands," Harry said smiling, "But I'm from 1996 I travel through a portal I can create, you travel through the bone eaters well right?" he asked Kagome who nodded, "What year are you from?"

"1997…why do you come here?" Kagome asked blinking rapidly.

"Oh Lord Sesshomaru found my Headmaster back in 1996 and asked him to send a teacher back in time to teach Rin how to control magic, I walked in the room and he knew my name because I'm apparently the teacher from his past…his present…" Harry said pouting as he tried to figure it out, shrugging he said, "Oh who knows it's just a bunch of time travel jumble to me."

Inuyasha had enough of the air chatter and called up, "You guys staying up there all day!" which made them all lower down Sango, Miroku, Kagome and Shippo dismounted while Harry satyed on his broom hovering just about eye level with Inuyasha, "Better."

Harry went to say something but he saw Sesshomaru moving their way and dismounted quickly, "Good day Lord Sesshomaru," he said bowing his head in respect, when Rin ran out from behind the dog demon to jump on him he caught her and smiled, "Hello Miss Rin."

"Master Harry!" Rin said happily, "I finally perfected the unlocking charm!"

"That's great, now your potion? Did you finish it or did you leave it brewing in the Manor?" Harry asked her using a tone that said he was still the teacher even if he was young.

"Jaken is watching it for me," Rin said smiling, "Lord Sesshomaru said I could go flying with you today."

"Harry,' Sesshomaru greeted after a taking in who the teen was with, he saw the way Inuyasha kept glancing at Harry like he was some sort of odd being and filed that away in his mind before turning and saying to Harry, "No dives, no speeding, she sits in front, you hold her at all times and none of those stunts you like to pull."

"Alright," Harry said bowing his head again before setting his broom on the ground and saying to Rin, "We'll turn this into a lesson, hold your hand out over the broom like this," he held his hand out over the broom, "And say Up," the broom shot up into his hand, "It might take you a few times."

Kagome and Sango were so amused with watching the magic that Miroku and Inuyasha realized they had to wait before they could move on. Harry rest the broom and Rin did as she was told, it took a few times but she got the broom to rise up and the girls cheered for the young child.

"Very good Miss Rin," Harry said before showing her how to mount the broom, stepping off he let the broom lower to her size, 'Hop on," as soon as she was on he got on behind her and said, "Now you get to drive."

"Really?" Rin asked eyes bright, getting a nod she nodded and leaned into the broom willing it forward and they began to move, pulling up some they shot into the sky quite quickly Harry had to slow them down, "What happened?"

"Too much on the take off Miss Rin," Harry chuckled before saying, "Try taking us back down," and watched as she managed to get them to go down slowly, once at ground level again he chuckled, "Very Good Miss Rin."

"Lunch is in an hour," Sesshomaru warned before turning and walking away, he knew Harry would bring Rin home safely before the hour was up.

"Can we play for a bit before lunch?" Rin asked Harry who landed them so she could jump off, "Yay! Kagome, Sango want to play with me? Master Harry can charm us into beautiful kimono's and we can pretend Inuyasha is a big bad monster out to eat us and Miroku can save us!"

"Sounds fun to me," Kagome said which made Inuyasha gape at her.

"Why do I have to be the monster?" Inuyasha said blinking at them.

"Because you're a demon," Sango said which made Inuyasha glare at them.


	3. Hurting Mine

I do not own any of the characters, concept is mine though. This is a Harry/Inuyasha, don't like don't read simple enough.

Chapter Three: Hurting Mine

Rin had such fun with the others that she invited them back to lunch, which Inuyasha had protested against until Harry smiled and said, "You might have fun," which for some reason made the half dog demon agree. Inuyasha found he had very little will to go against the young wizards words, part of him craved to just hold the teen and agree to what ever he said while another part was terrified of the concept of listening to Harry no matter what.

So suddenly Sesshomaru's Garden had the entire gang in them with Rin and Harry, it seemed that Sesshomaru had expected Rin to invite them and there was plenty of food. Which was everything from salads and fruits and fine meats to things from the future that Harry had brought with him.

Kagome, Sango and Shippo took to talking to Rin through out the meal while Miroku ate food and gazed at the demon maidens who took care of the Manor. Inuyasha sat of to the side about forty feet away from the group not wanting to do anything. Sesshomaru stood talking to Harry about something, when Harry was sent towards the half demon.

Stiffening as Harry walked his way Inuyasha blinked down at the teen that smiled warmly at him, "What do you want?" Inuyasha asked not quite comfortable being around the teen as it stirred some odd thoughts and feelings up, the first one that was there no matter how close he was to the teen was, '_Oh I just want to kiss him_.'

"I brought you lunch," Harry said grabbing a branch of the tree Inuyasha was in he pulled himself up to be sitting on the branch below him and offered up a small bag, "Here you need to eat as well."

"Er…thanks," Inuyasha said reaching for the food he stopped half way as another thought crossed his mind that seemed out of place, '_Unless he's part of the meal I don't really want it_,' jerking backwards his hand hit Harry in the shoulder quite hard, nail slicing the hakama and leaving a small cut across Harry's pale flesh, and he knocked the teen out of the tree, "Oh," he watched as Harry's eyes widened in disbelief before the impact.

Hitting the ground Harry winced and looked up at Inuyasha blinking in shock, "Sorry," rolling to his feet he walked back towards the group rubbing his shoulder and not looking back he had not expected Inuyasha to push him out of the tree, walking over he informed Sesshomaru, "I'll be in my rooms," getting a nod he left for the rooms he stayed in while in the past.

Sesshomaru walked over to his younger brother who was watching Harry leave with wide eyes, "Second floor, that window," pointing out the teens room he watched Inuyasha take off and chucked, '_He has no clue what's going on, his demon side is finally trying to come out_,' he thought as he turned to watch the group.

Harry entered his room and yelped for Inuyasha stood there by his window, "I…" he felt fear grow in his chest as the half demon approached him and as he was reached for he flinched away from his grasp and ducked away.

Catching his arm Inuyasha spun him and winced as Harry smacked into the wall, "I…Harry," he did not know how to apologize to the teen, "I just…I didn't…" seeing the fear he growled, "Don't look at me like that!" he did not like Harry's eyes looking at him with unhidden fear.

His heart slammed hard as Harry whispered, "I'm sorry," and looked away from him a few small tears escaping those emerald eyes, "What do you want?" he heard Harry ask softly voice shaking, tugging the teen to his chest he held him tight for a moment not willing to let him go, "Inu…Inuyasha?"

"I didn't mean to knock you out of the tree, to harm you at all I just decided I didn't want lunch and pulled back in a sharp motion no really paying attention to where my hand was," Inuyasha blurted out before releasing Harry and asking, "Forgive me?"

Smiling Harry jumped on Inuyasha to hug him, "Of course," he said happily before grabbing his hand, 'Come on the others are probably wondering where we went," and started to drag Inuyasha from the room, yet he was tugged back into the half demon's arms, "Inuyasha?"

"Why did you forgive me so quickly? I made you cry," asked the white haired dog demon, "I hut you."

"You apologized," Harry said turning in he others arms to look at him, "I like to believe in the best in people, you hurt me yeah but you didn't mean to, Lord Sesshomaru's hurt me before also and I'm still around him…he never quite apologizes but…well if he screws up he leave me a mango, I like mangos."

"He's hurt you?" Inuyasha felt his blood hat up, he had a very good reason for killing hi brother, '_He hurt Harry, and he hurt what is mine!_' he thought before suddenly pulling away from Harry and blinking at him before saying numbly, "I got to go," and he took off.

Sesshomaru watched as Inuyasha ran off into the forest and sighed, "Idiot," which made Miroku look at him with, 'What-did-I-do?' written across his face, noticing the look he shook his head and sat down to think.


	4. To Fast

I do not own any of the characters, concept is mine though. This is a Harry/Inuyasha, don't like don't read simple enough.

Chapter Four: To Fast

Inuyasha was panting as he came to a stop near the edge of his brother's lands, sitting down he thought back over everything he knew about Harry and why he would have such a reaction from the teen. '_His scent makes these thoughts appear in my mind…is this his magic…_' he thought before stiffening as his brothers scent reached him turning he saw Sesshomaru walking towards him.

"Figured it out yet?" Sesshomaru asked, getting a shake of the head he shook his own head and sat down a few feet from his younger brother, "His scent drives you crazy?"

"How did you know?" Inuyasha asked before his eyes went wide, "Great Gods…" looking away he gaze up at the stars that were coming out, "He's my…mate?"

"Very good, you've figured it out," Sesshomaru said before adding, 'He went back to is own time, he'll return in one week. Rin went with him to see his school and get some books," getting glanced at he said, "You may stay at the manor till his return."

A week passed slowly for Inuyasha who was not answering his friends questions as to why he and Sesshomaru seemed to be o speaking terms, when the portal opened and Rin came darting through with a brand new wand and a bag of candy Inuyasha straightened and watched as Harry came walking backwards out of the portal talking to some one on the other side.

"Yeah well I'd love to continue this witty banter,' Harry said rolling his eyes, "But unlike you I actually have some place to be so try something new and get a life," dropping back through the portal he watched it close in Voldemort's face, "Ha take that you snake faced git," turning he saw Inuyasha and nodded his head before leading Rin over to Sesshomaru, "I start school in three weeks, so I'll only be able to visit on weekends," he informed, "But these books should keep her busy through the week."

"Harry?" Inuyasha called softly, getting looked at he smiled and nodded his head at the teen who gave him a soft smile, when Harry turned away he let the words sink in, "School?"

"Yeah," Harry said turning to look at him, "I have a year of schooling left," before frowning and looking at Sesshomaru then the group, 'Why is everyone still here? And how is it no one is dead?"

"Inuyasha insisted on staying,' Sango said rolling her eyes, "Not sure why."

"Okay…" shaking his head Harry turned to pick Rin up, "Now you know the bad man I fight all the time, do you understand why I don't find Lord Sesshomaru so scary?"

"Because Voldemort looks creepier," Rin said scrunching her face up, "Why did he just let us leave?"

"That has to do with Sesshy," Harry said referring to the future Sesshomaru, "He threatened the snake faced prat into leaving me alone when wearing my hakama," with that he bowed his head to Sesshomaru before saying, "Miss Rin I do believe you should go put your books away before you lose them."

"Right away Master Harry," Rin said darting off with her arms full of books.

"Sesshy," Inuyasha snorted in amusement, which got him hit in the back of the head by his brother who had a slight twitch to his left eye.

"Sesshy is Lord Sesshomaru in my time," Harry explained as if talking to a child, he was in teacher mode, "He's more…laid back…" chuckling he started into the Manor carrying some books with him.

Inuyasha watched Harry leave and yelped when he got hit again by Sesshomaru this time it was quite hard, "What?"

"You missed a perfect chance you mutt," Sesshomaru sighed which made Inuyasha chase after the teen as he tried to regain his chance with the teen, "Oh he's such an idiot."

"Sesshomaru?" Sango asked, getting looked at she asked, "Is the reason we stayed here because of Harry?" she was a demon slayer and knew about mates and such, getting a nod she frowned, "Inuyasha will never get it right…that's so sad."

"But it is amusing," Sesshomaru said calmly before walking away, he was watching as his brother screwed up and gave him hints just so he cold see how Harry would react at different points.

Inuyasha found Harry doing a basic form of martial arts in his rooms, wearing only the silver pant of the hakama, seeing the slim waist and flat body that was slightly tanned and smooth he felt something in his mind snap at him. '_He's gorgeous_,' he thought as he watched as Harry went through the basics of the moves flawlessly, as if he did them every day.

Throwing a kick into he air Harry saw Inuyasha and dropped his leg to smile at him, "Hey Inuyasha, what's up?" he asked which made the dog demon half breed suddenly come towards him, "Inuyasha?" he asked as the demon approached him, finding his back to the wall he blinked at those golden eyes which seemed clouded, "Inu-" yet his eyes went wide as Inuyasha kissed him.

The kiss was not something planned it just felt right so Inuyasha did it, he groaned softly when Harry timidly returned the kiss. Everything was going well until he tried to get the teen's sash undone, he wanted his mate, but Harry seemed to have other plans. For the next moment Inuyasha was on the floor holding his stomach from a sharp jab, then he got kicked in the face and Harry walked away in a huff.

"Harry why did you hit me?" Inuyasha asked as he chased after the teen when the pain vanished.

Turning Harry glared at him, "I am not some whore Inuyasha you had no right trying anything!" turning away he walked away obviously not impressed with Inuyasha's behavior.


	5. Attacks

I do not own any of the characters, concept is mine though. This is a Harry/Inuyasha, don't like don't read simple enough.

Chapter Five: Attacks

Sesshomaru watched as Harry avoided Inuyasha like the plague and simply sipped the tea the wizard had brought back for him, Sango had not told her friends what was going on as it was Inuyasha's business but she did enjoy watching her friend make a fool of himself. She sat next to Sesshomaru sipping the odd tea and watched as Inuyasha tried talking to Harry who kept using a thin stick to make the half demon sit like Kagome did, only he sat on his back and was blasted backwards by a red light each time Harry used the magical stick.

"Master Harry seems upset," Rin pointed out as she sat down setting her own wand in front of her, Harry had bought it for her when they went to the future. She knew her teachers moods, so even if he had not been blasting Inuyasha away like he was, she till would know Harry was in a bad mood.

"That's because Inuyasha is an idiot," Sango said before asking the girl, "What is that stick you have and he is using?"

"They are called wands, we can focus our magic through them, though Harry rarely uses his…Inuyasha must have made him really mad," Rin chuckled before pouring herself some tea, "Lady Kagome has asked why the two of them are fighting like that."

"Just blame everything on Inuyasha," Sango said easily, "After all it is technically his own stupidity that all this is happening."

"Blame everything on Inuyasha," Rin said nodding her head she turned to Sesshomaru, 'lord Sesshomaru the vase in my room got broken, I blame Inuyasha," that made Sango choke on her tea as she laughed and Sesshomaru just sighed.

Meanwhile Harry kept using disarming spells to send Inuyasha away from him, he was not happy, he had not minded the kiss as it was kind of nice but he had no idea why Inuyasha seemed to think he was easy. Walking out into the garden he yelped when Inuyasha grabbed his arm and dragged him behind a pillar to kiss him again, smacking the half demon in the face Harry huffed and walked away.

"Stupid son of a bitch seems to think I'm some ort of tramp, oh how I should have kneed him in the groin, that would teach him some manners," Harry growled as he walked away from Inuyasha once more who was now following him at an even pace, six feet behind. Stopping he turned and snapped out with quite a bit of anger, "What the hell is your issue!"

"My issue! You're the one attacking me!" Inuyasha yelled back before wincing he did not want to fight with Harry, "Harry please -" he started to say something but the teen was moving again away from him, chasing after the teen he followed him into the forest and caught him close to say, "Will you just listen to me!"

"Fine what is it? Hat is so important?" Harry asked his voice harsh as he was not happy, when Inuyasha simply stared at him or a long moment he began to get an uneasy feeling in the pit of his stomach, "Inuyasha?" he yelped when the half demon pinned him to the tree and began kissing him again, '_Geh I can't move_,' he thought while trying to struggle, '_He's pinning my hands with one so where is his other – Eep_!' he squeaked in his mind as he felt Inuyasha's hand groping him.

'_Oh he fits so nice against me, he really is perfect for me, oh…I want him so badly_,' Inuyasha though as he pulled back to look at his mate he saw the teens eyes were watching him with a mix between pain, fright and pleasure, "Harry I…" moving his hand from groping his mate he traced his cheek and kissed him again, '_He tastes so good…so right, mine! He's my mate, Mine!_' he thought and groaned audibly when Harry began to kiss back timidly, submissively, yet as soon as he released the teens hands he was regretting it for Harry twisted his hands in his hair and pulled, "Ow! Harry!"

"Don't Harry me you jerk," Harry said before pulling his hair again for good measure, releasing him he growled in annoyance and walked off leaving the pained half demon behind. Going towards Sesshomaru he sat down and said, "How much longer is he going to be here?" obviously not in a good mood.

"Not sure," Sesshomaru said sipping his tea, he saw Sango sipping her tea to avoid spilling the secret about why Inuyasha was acting in such a crazy way.

"Well he's psychotic," Harry said pouring some tea for himself, "Down right insane."

"He's watching you," Rin said pulling on Harry's sleeve, "He's not the type of demon who eats people is he?"

"I don't believe so," Harry said looking down at the child, 'Why do you ask Miss Rin?"

Leaning in she whispered, "He's looking at you like you're lunch," pulling back she giggled and said, "I'll be right back,' and began to go towards Inuyasha to ask why he was looking at her teacher in such a way, yet Sesshomaru caught her wrist and began to lead her away, "Some thing wrong Lord Sesshomaru?"

"No," Sesshomaru said before sitting the girl down, "He's having an adult moment."

"Oh,' Rin said closing her mouth and looking down with a giggle, 'She knew adult moments wee the same reason Sesshomaru had pretty woman in the Manor, she never saw him look at any of them but knew if he wanted to have an adult moment they were there for that.


	6. Tug a War

Chapter Six: Tug a War

Harry was in the middle of a lesson with Rin when Inuyasha came around the next time, he was circling the lesson area like a dog in heat, which to tell the truth was pretty much what he was. He would not make a move on his mate with the child in the area, and had no clue that Harry was dragging the lesson plan on. Rin was levitating feathers, paper and even managed a small stone before she claimed to be hungry. As soon as the child dashed away Harry began to follow knowing if he could get with the others then he could not be harmed by the crazed demon that seemed to have a thing for him.

"Wait," Inuyasha called chasing after him, grabbing his wrist he turned him around and smiled, "Can we go for a walk please?" getting a cautious look he dropped his hands and said calmly, "I promise not to touch you, I just…I want to spend time with you."

Against his better judgment Harry nodded and followed the half demon out of the Manor and into the garden, he could not turn down the puppy dog look and Inuyasha had a fail-safe, he was a puppy dog. They walked in a relative silence for awhile until Harry asked, "Where are we going?" they had left the garden and were just walking around the forest, he was starting to get nervous being so far out with just the half demon for company.

"I'm…not really sure," Inuyasha said pausing to look at Harry for a long moment, "Harry…I…" he was fighting the need to have his mate and the desire to simply grab Harry and hold him forever, knowing it would freak him out, yet a sudden thudding of very quick feet had him turning to see a tornado of dust headed their way. Grabbing Harry's arm he jumped out of the way tucking his young mate close to his body as Kouga came to a screeching halt right near them.

"Mutt," Kouga greeted before spotting the small male he had in his arms who looked slightly dazed, "You really have a thing for humans don't you?" he teased before caching the teens scent and moving quickly to push Inuyasha away to help the young man up, "Hello there little one, what are you doing out here with the Mutt?"

Dusting himself off Harry smiled at Kouga who seemed friendly enough, "We were just taking a walk," he said before getting a wolfish smile.

"Ah why walk with the Mutt? He's no fun," Kouga said his voice pure flirtation, he had no idea why Inuyasha always seemed to find adorable and sweet smelling humans to hang around but he knew one thing he wanted the human male in front of him, he smelled to good not to have, "I'm Kouga."

"I'm Harry," Harry said before turning to see if Inuyasha was okay yet his eyes went wide when Kouga touched his ass, turning he went to smack him but the wolf held up a leaf, "Oh…Heh, sorry for almost slapping you."

"Harry don't talk to that flea bag," Inuyasha said managing to find his footing once again, darting over he tugged Harry close and behind him to growl at Kouga, "Go away you mangy flea ridden scoundrel!" getting a chuckle he knew Kouga was going no where, "What do you want! Kagome isn't here!"

"Well Mutt for once Kagome is not who I'm here to see," Kouga said before darting around him to grip Harry's hand and kissed it, "Hello little Harry, now why are you taking a walk with this mutt? I'm sure you can find some one more fun to hang around."

"He asked for me to take a walk with him," Harry said shrugging, the wolf demon was making him feel slightly uneasy, it had something to do with the way he lingered too close and his touches lasted longer then they should have, "I um, do you mind if we get back to our walk?"

"Only if I can join you,' Kouga teased which got Harry to nod slowly, "Thank you little Harry," and he began walking away dragging the teen with him, holding the teen to his side.

Inuyasha blinked in shock before chasing them down and growling as he pulled Harry into his arms, "Kouga go bug someone else," he growled then yelped as Harry was tugged from his arms, "Hey!"

"Don't smother him you mutt!" Kouga growled before smiling at Harry, "I know this really close water fall I think you'd adore," and he bean to lead the teen away, an arm draped around his waist and his hand lingering rather close to his groin.

This game continued back and forth, Kouga always managed to get Harry from Inuyasha's arms and his own hands would begin to wonder the teens body as they walked, then Inuyasha would tug Harry back growling the whole time. Harry was getting put up with the crazy game of tug a war the two seemed to be playing with him, he would go from being in Inuyasha's over protective arms to being lead down a different path with the touchy wolf.

When Inuyasha grabbed one hand and Kouga the other he ripped away from both of them, "Cut it out!" he yelled at them, "What the hell are you two playing at! I am not some toy you can fight over! Geez!" turning on heel he started back towards the Manor mumbling and complaining the whole way.

AN: I got this idea from Dean The Cuddly Fox, but it works so well. Thank you Dean!


	7. Sango's Lesson

Chapter Seven: Sango's Lessons

Inuyasha and Kouga followed the aggravated teen back to the Manor and watched as he said something very quickly to Sesshomaru as if asking permission, the dog demon who was fond of the teen simply glanced at them before giving the teen a nod, next thing they knew a blue light had smacked into them and they were both upside down as if suspended by the ankle. Harry turned and walked back into the Manor calling for Rin to come with him he planned to teach her how to defend herself against crazy demons.

Sango walked over and poked Inuyasha in the head with a sigh that meant she was amazed he could botch things up so horribly so quickly, "You are truly dense my friend, he won't take to you being so possessive and nuts," getting an odd look, which only looked odder upside down she chuckled, "Yes I know he's your mate."

"So the Mutt is to mate the pretty one," Kouga said before a wicked grin touched his face, he always loved having what was not his, "Not if I get there first!"

"Wolf stay away from Harry," Sesshomaru said as he waked over, his cold eyes focused on the wolf demon who still grinned wickedly as if no matter what he would have the teen, "I will not have you disturbing the natural order of things in my lands."

"Thanks," Inuyasha said thinking his brother was helping him for once, yet his brothers next words made his ears flatten against his head in annoyance.

"Oh I'm not doing this for you, I'm doing this for Harry," the older demon said before turning on heel, "Sango help him," and he left.

It took almost an hour before the spell wore off and he two demons fell flat, Kouga stood and sprinted towards the manor ignoring Sesshomaru's threat and thundering up he stairs to find Harry sitting with essays in front of him, "Harry!" he exclaimed, before tugging the teen up and into his arms to flat out kiss him his tongue invading the small mouth under his own.

Inuyasha and Sesshomaru watched as Kouga got blasted from a second story window and Harry popped his head out to scream, "Never bloody touch me again you wolf!"

"He's a spit fire," Sesshomaru said a smirk tugging at the corner of his mouth, he found Harry to be amusing.

"Come along Inuyasha you need a lesson in love," Sango said ragging Inuyasha away.

Later that night Harry was sitting outside humming when Inuyasha walked over and sat near him, glancing at him he smiled slightly at the calm looking half demon, "Hello Inuyasha," he said softly.

Inuyasha glanced at Harry before turning and trying to catch the teens eye, he blinked when he found it was easier then he thought it would be, lesson one from Sango keep gentle glances, look him in the eye, "Hello Harry, I'm sorry about Kouga."

Frowning Harry looked away, "Why did he do that? And why were you two acting so …strange back in the forest?" glancing at him he got a small smile, "Inuyasha?"

"I was being a jealous idiot, back in the forest, over protective and stupid," looking up he said softly, which was lesson two from Sango speak gently, "I'm sorry if I hurt you at all."

"I wasn't hurt," Harry said smiling slightly, "What do you mean jealous?"

"I wanted your attention, which is why I suggested the walk, but you were talking with him," Inuyasha admitted, the third lesson Sango had told him that being open was a key to showing you loved someone, "I'm not good at sharing attention."

"You wanted my attention?" Harry asked softly he could not help but feel a warm sensation at that idea, tat the dog would want his attention, especially since he had a crush on Inuyasha since he first saw him.

Lesson four of Sango's teaching was to show small signs of affection, do not simply kiss and touch like he is a toy, "Yeah I do," Inuyasha whispered sliding his had over to gently touch Harry's hand which lay on the bench they sat on, getting a gentle touch back he looked away and gazed at the stars. Lesson five of Sango's was to let Harry come to him.

When Harry slipped his hand into Inuyasha's the half demon glanced back down, first at their interlocking fingers and then lifted his gaze towards those green eyes, smiling he gave the teens hand a slight squeeze and got a smile. They were finally going down the right path that is until Inuyasha's hormones got the better of him and he kissed the teen.

At first Harry kissed back enjoying the moment until Inuyasha again went to far and tried to undo his sash, smacking the demons hands away Harry stood up and glared, "Oh Harry wait don't get mad," Inuyasha tried but he got slapped when he grabbed the teens one wrist, releasing him Harry walked away.

AN: yes I now its short but I wanted to update.


	8. Harry's Almost Blunder

Chapter Eight: Harry's Almost Blunder

It was irking him, why was his mate and his brother so damn close, Inuyasha was not getting anywhere and Harry would be leaving the next day. He had struck out repeatedly, he always got so close and hey had actually had their first make out session but then Inuyasha huskily whispered, 'Mine' and Harry had spent an hour yelling at him claiming to belong to no one. Now he watched while Sesshomaru and Harry had tea and talked about everything and anything.

When Harry got p to leave the half demon slipped over t his brother and ears flat in annoyance asked, "Why does he talk to you so much?" his voice was filled with jealousy.

"He came here about four months ago, he just appeared out of no where with that vortex of his," Sesshomaru explained sipping his tea, "He claimed I sent him back to teach Rin who had been doing odd things all week, obviously I tried killing him," seeing the shock he chuckled in his own way and finished with, "But the I came from the future and kicked my ass."

"So…there's nothing going on?" Inuyasha asked and a voice to the side made him yelp like a puppy.

"I told you I'm not his whore when will you listen!" Harry snapped out, he had come to retrieve a book getting Sesshomaru's jaw to drop he laughed at the stunned look, "Yeah he asked me that the first day I met him, stupid puppy," rolling his eyes he sighed, "Sesshomaru can you tell him to stop acting like a sex deprived maniac every time I'm alone with him please?"

"Can't he is sexually deprived and to tell you the truth watching him get closer and closer to being normal before snapping and you punishing him its funny for me," Sesshomaru said which made Harry sigh and go back inside.

Inuyasha bolted up to chase after Harry and found the teen packing his things, "Harry can we talk?"

"You going to molest me?" Harry asked glancing at Inuyasha who shook his head; turning to look at him he folded his arms, "Fine what is it?"

"I…do you want to know the reason I act so…" Inuyasha could not think of the right word.

"Hormonal," Harry supplemented for him.

"Yes that's it why I always try to," a blush spread up his neck as he said, "Sleep with you," getting a nod from Harry to continue Inuyasha blushed even more, "Demon's have mates, you're mine."

Harry stared blankly at him before taking a step back, "I'm your WHAT!" he screamed which had Sesshomaru and Sango sigh as they knew exactly what Inuyasha had just said.

"Mate, we belong together," Inuyasha said his ears flat as his mate's anger lashed out at him, "Please Harry let me explain."

"I know about demonic mates," Harry said after a moment, he sat down on the foot of his bed wondering how in the world he could end up with a mate in a time that was not his own, "I can't believe this, why is it always me that fate spits on…" realizing he said that out loud he looked up and saw the hurt n those golden eyes, "Wait Inuyasha I meant-"

"I understand," Inuyasha said softly his eyes showing the heart break as he backed away towards the door he said, "Have fun in school Harry, I won't bother you again," turning he ran for it his heart shattering into a million little pieces as he ran out of the castle.

"Damn it," Harry said before running to the window, he saw the streak of red that was Inuyasha and summoned his broom to his hand to follow the demon through the air, he followed going break neck speed and when Inuyasha stopped at a river to sit on the ground he lowered himself down to land near the half demon, "Inuyasha."

Jerking around Inuyasha saw Harry and felt the throb of his heart, shrinking back he said softly, "Hi Harry, why are you out here…don't you need to pack?" he did not want to be around someone who wanted nothing to do with him.

"Damn stubborn dog," Harry growled before standing up and saying, "Kiss me."

"What?" Inuyasha looked shocked as he stood up he was not sure what Harry was playing at, 'Why would you want me to do that? You don't want me."

Walking over to the white haired demon Harry looked up at him as he was about a head shorter, "And when did I say I don't want you? I do believe those words never left my mouth, now kiss me before I push you in the water."

That was all the permission Inuyasha needed he tilted Harry's head back and began to kiss him, he devoured the teens soft lips. His demonic side was purring while his human side was perplexed at how some one like Harry could even want him to touch him, but he did and that's all that mattered.


	9. Finally

Chapter Nine: Finally!

Walking backwards Harry did not break the kiss; he let himself walk straight to a tree and allowed the dogs tongue to slip past his lips. When his back hit the tree he pushed back so he could get his legs around the demons' waist, he knew he had almost caused the demon to go into depression by not accepting hi. If he had known that Inuyasha needed him he would not have slapped him away at each attempt.

'_Oh is he going to let me mate him?_' Inuyasha thought as he felt those strong legs wrap around him, thrusting forward he got a mewling sound from the teen and continued with his rubbing the friction was amazing and he wanted it to never end, '_Holy Fuck this is hot!_'

Pulling back from the kiss Harry let his head fall to the side to pant slightly the dry humping was making him incredibly horny, "Inuyasha," he gasped before going to kissing the dog's throat, feeling hands undoing his sash and pulling at his clothes he let his own hands wander. The two suddenly stopped when Inuyasha pulled away from the tree, "What's wrong?"

"I won't take you out here like a common animal," Inuyasha said before picking Harry up bridal style, he had a small home on the land that his father had left him it was no palace but it was big enough for him and Harry with five bedrooms. He stopped occasionally to kiss Harry against a tree again, but they eventually made it to the house, dashing up the stairs and into the master bedroom he pinned Harry to the bed.

"Oh!" Harry gasped as Inuyasha's eager mouth trailed down to nip his torso, pulling him up he kissed him deeply while muttering a simple spell which had the rest of their clothes vanishing he squeaked slightly when he felt the others warm flesh against his own.

"Magic is a wondrous thing," Inuyasha chuckled as he pulled back to examine his naked mate beneath him, Harry's body was small, lean, smooth, lightly tanned and the teen's face was absolutely adorable with a blush from the appraising eyes of the demon, "You are so beautiful."

"Now I'm blushing," Harry said with a gasp as he was kissed heatedly on the juncture of his throat, "Inuyasha…don't tease me," he panted out which got him a deep kiss, getting twisted he groaned as the dog licked from his neck to the curve of his ass, when Inuyasha went back to kissing his shoulders he knew the demon knew about as much about sex as he did and knew it was going to be painful at first.

"I don't want to hurt you," Inuyasha whimpered as he rubbed his groin against the teens body, he knew there was aw ay to prepare Harry but he had never asked what it was so h had no clue, getting a whimper his brain fogged up and he did the only thing he could.

Throwing his head back in a mixed cry of pain and pleasure Harry felt the world spin in front of him as he was bitten on the throat and taken from behind, "Inu…yasha," he gasped out as the demon began moving in side of him, almost collapsing on the bed he was held up by those strong hands and moaned loudly. His moans and pleas for more echoed around the room along with Inuyasha's breathy gasps and the sound of skin hitting skin.

Their shouts of pleasure bounced around the house and Harry collapsed under the half dog demon and he shivered as he felt the other moving in him still not wanting to stop, "Oooh," he gasped in shock as the demon was hard again, chuckling he tilted his head back and captured Inuyasha's lips in a kiss, "Mmm- what's the rush love?"

"You leave tomorrow," Inuyasha whispered as he slowly thrust into the body beneath him, he felt at home while making love to the small wizard in his arms, like every thing would be perfect, except he knew his mate would be leaving him.

Chuckling Harry rocked back to take him in even more, "You can…come with…me," he gasped out between thrusts, which set them off on another round of passionate love making. Neither knew that their scents were drawing in lower level demons that wanted to pledge their alliance to the newly bound couple. So hours later when Harry and Inuyasha came from the house both sated and happy they found leagues of demonic beings outside bowing their heads.

"We have come to pledge our lines to that of the dog-magic bound formed here today," came the voice of a panther demon as he bowed in respect, "From now until the end of time our lines will serve the lines of you and any kindred."

So Sesshomaru got a shock when Harry and Inuyasha came back talking to the leader of about six tribes, "What have you two been doing?" he asked with a raised eyebrow, Inuyasha turned red.

Yet Harry answered, "Mating, and apparently our bound is strong enough we've been offered these lines," with that he cuddled in his mates arms and yawned sleepily, "We still have to pack for our trip tomorrow, so Lord Sesshomaru can you handle everything here?" getting a nod he smiled when Inuyasha picked him up to carry him up to the bedroom.

AN: Yes I know Harry gave in rather quickly when he was fighting the whole time earlier in other chapters but he also knows about demonic mates and knows demons can't live i their mate rejects him, which he almost did.


	10. The End

Chapter Ten: The End

The next morning Harry opened the portal and turned to Inuyasha who was wearing blue jeans, a black muscle shirt and black sneakers, "Ready to see my world?" getting his head tilted back and kissed he smiled and snuggled into the demon. Sango and Sesshomaru were the only ones who knew about the mating, Miroku had accompanied Kagome back to the well and Shippo did not need to worry about anything as he was still a kid.

"Lead the way," Inuyasha said as he wrapped an arm around Harry's waist, the two stepped into the portal and appeared in the middle of the Great Hall, looking around he saw the looks from students and twitched his ears in annoyance, "Their staring at you."

"We discussed this," Harry said leading the half demon to his table, they had arrived during the Welcoming Feast, "People will stare at you, me and anything we do. Don't kill anyone."

"No fun," Inuyasha pouted, when a man with a long white beard walked over he twitched his nose and said, "You reek of lemon."

"Headmaster," Harry said with a smile, "This is Inuyasha, Sesshomaru's little brother he'll be staying with me during the week. Right Inuyasha?" getting a nod he laughed when he saw the questioning looks aimed at the white dog-ears, "He's half demon."

The awe that caused made Harry laugh harder and he stood up taking the demon's hand, "I'll take you to the kitchen for dinner so they can get over this."

Once the two were gone Severus Snape asked, "He brought a demon back from…what was that portal!" his answer came from Harry who popped his head back in the room.

"He's from feudal Japan and that's where my little portal leads," opening another he stepped through to be sitting on the head table, "I can go anywhere, isn't magic lovely."

"Harry," Inuyasha called as he looked in the room, "Don't disappear on me like that!"

"Don't tell me what to do!" Harry shouted back as he stood up to be standing on the Headtable.

"Come on I'm hungry!" Inuyasha snapped, the two had clashing personalities and knew they would fight quite a lot but neither would have it any other way.

Jumping down Harry walked across the room and snapped out as he walked, "I did not bring you here so you could boss me around! Now either apologize or I'll toss your sorry ass back in time!"

"You'd have to catch me first," Inuyasha pointed out his eyes flashing a challenge, "Up to it love?"

"Run mutt," Harry growled as he tore after the half demon that ran from the castle.

Two hours later in the middle of the forest Harry was laughing as Inuyasha looked for their clothes, the two had chased each other around the ground blowing off steam and some how ended up having sex in the middle of the forest and now Inuyasha could not find his pants. They both knew many arguments were to come and both knew they would always come back to the other as they were bound forever by the small blue mark on Harry's neck.

Meanwhile back in Hogwarts the headmaster sat with the future Sesshomaru and the two sipped tea chuckling, "Ah young love," Sesshomaru said chuckling, "Those two will be such a handful."

"But at least Harry's happy," Dumbledore said chuckling before sipping his tea, "It was clever coming here to get him before your brother took a false mate…so Harry, Inuyasha and their demonic leagues will be able to take out Tom and the Deatheaters?" getting a nod he saw a chuckle come from the demon, "What is it?"

Sesshomaru lifted his golden eyes heaven ward and said calmly, "Harry still has no clue he was training his own relative."

The End!

AN: I might write a sequel, depends on how many people actually want one.


End file.
